unitedgamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Fong
|gender= Male |height=5'10" |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Olive toned. |actor= |hidec= |family=Wallace Fong Cindy Fong Robert Fong |affiliation=華青 - Wah Ching |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Kenneth "Kenny" Fong is a Chinese-American ex-convict criminal resident in the neighborhood of Market: he is a known organizer of drag street racing meets and an occasional fence for stolen automobile parts. Background Kenneth was born to a Cantonese-American couple that owned a grocery store in the Market Chinatown: his childhood was marked by a rather normal and mediocre to say the worst passage through middle school and high school in which teachers frequently commented that little Kenny was more interested in skipping school and flirting with his female school mates rather than paying attention to his assignments. He was forced by his parents to complete his High School education and then was sent off to work as an apparentice in an auto shop in Verona whist recieving an education in the local technical school as a car mechanic: in a complete opposite to his school situation he was a model employee who dedicated himself to his job which in part showed off his huge passion for automobiles and all things related to physical mechanics. He got into contact with the local street racing scene after servicing a known go-to-guy's ride and started attending the dit meets frequently as a driver while using his father's Camry: he started attending the meets regularly and earned a reputation for being a chilled out driver who was more interested in having fun and enjoying the moment rather than being focused on the competition itself. A crash which left him with a severe lower back injury and a bet to pay off: he quickly joined a co-worker in a car stereo robbing ring which got their targets from customers of the store and sold their goods to an Armenian fence in Vinewood. The operation was going smoothly untill the day that the LSPD came knocking on their garage door after having pulled one of the robberies: turns out that the said Armenian fence was a confidencial informant and that he had been reporting on them since the day he first bought a stereo from them. He spent three hard years in Pelican Bay State enduring intimidation from the hispanic population who frequently target asian inmates due to the feuds that hispanic gangs had for turf with asian gangs in areas of Los Santos: he used the time to study for his ASE qualifications and was paroled in 2007. Kenny quickly returned to the racing scene as an organizer of meets himself and he started running a betting ring and buying stolen parts to support himself and his newly gained addiction to opiate based pills whist doing time generated by his chronic injury. He came in contact with the 華青 - Wah Ching in about 2008 and started cooperating with Michael Ma in distributing amphetamines through the parties and the meets he organized: the partnership proved to be fruitful with Kenny being introduced to Vincent Lau and achieving a comfortable position within the syndicate. Fong took the reins of Ma's operation after his murder in 2010 attributed to tensions between him and a group of rival dealers in a nightclub in Venice Beach. Category:Characters